Memories on the Wall
by CelestialSilver358
Summary: Arthur gets lost in his musings while waiting in his room


**A/N:**Based loosely on the song "Don't you worry child" by The Swedish House Mafia. I have yet to watch the show's final season and I know by fact that this doesn't happen in any of the King Arthur Legends but nobody can tame imagination! So, tell me what you think about it and enjoy!

* * *

Arthur stood in his room looking down unto the busy square—off to one side his soldiers and knights were talking, some were resting, they have spent days rebuilding a part of the castle that was destroyed last week from an onslaught of winged creatures that Morgana conjured to attack Camelot; another group were doing their usual rounds, a horse drawn cart just came in with fresh supplies for the castle and the cook came out to pay the man's dues and there by the gate, he saw his loyal and trustworthy friend Merlin running up from the village with a package in his hand; the people were going about their business unaware that they were being watched by their King.

He sighed; a few years ago he never dreamed he will be in this position. He loved Camelot, and he would be willing to give his life for his people but he feared he was never good enough to rule, he feared the decisions and the responsibility he needed to make for the crown, for once he wears it he needed not only to think of himself but his people too. It was funny, because all the monsters and creatures and quests that he has gone to, this was his biggest fear—of failing his people. After all, he had big shoes to fill; a lot of people might have hated his father but they respected him and he governed his people with might.

Arthur shook his head, the memory of his father blooming in his mind once more. He hadn't thought of him in a long time and he longed to see him again, he longed to ask how he managed being a king and a father so well. He longed to ask his father why he kept his birth a secret, why he kept Morgana's birth a secret; but most of all he wanted to ask if his father was proud of him, of how he changed their land.

A chill blew through the room and Arthur looked up to the horizon, and saw the mountains that bordered Camelot from its neighboring kingdoms and he smiled, the blue mountains always made him remember of his first love, Guinevere, the hours they spent in the forest away from the prying eyes of Uther and his men. It was only there that Arthur truly felt free, where he can be himself; it was there that he and Gwen shared their first kiss and it was also up in those mountains where she first broke his heart. By now he knew that what had happened was Morgana's work, she had conjured Lancelot from the dead and cast a spell on Guinevere; he had often wondered if he made the right decision that day, if he could have done something else to prevent her from leaving. Sometimes he wished that Merlin had told him the truth back then, but he knew that even if Merlin did just that- his naïve mind wouldn't have accepted his explanation. Anyway, what was done is done and he could never take back the words he had said to her that day, before she left…

Before Arthur could continue his musings a knock came through the door and Merlin came in,

"Sire…" he said and Arthur looked back at his old friend who was gazing at him with that quirky smile of his

"It's time" Merlin continued and he made a gesture for Arthur to follow him out.

Arthur had waited for this moment for what seemed to him like forever, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself but his hand was shaking as he reached for the doorknob.

"What do I say?" he asked Merlin who was standing by his side but before Merlin could answer the door opened; and there in the middle of the room stood Gaius who bowed his head at his King.

Arthur took a step and then another and before he knew it, he was right beside the bed behind Gaius. She looked up at him with a smile and he smiled back at her; Her beauty cannot compare to any woman he had ever set his eyes on and Arthur had always known that he could and would never be able to love another but her. Before Arthur came in he was worried of what to say to her, but no words could ever compare to the love he felt for her.

"My lord," she started to say but he cut her off with a chaste kiss on her lips.

When the kiss broke, he smiled at his wife once more and said, "I do not know what I have done to deserve you, you have given me love I fear I cannot equal, but today you have given me more for you gave me a son. Thank you Guinevere."

And with that he gave her another kiss.


End file.
